Lord Voldemort
Lord Voldemort (nacido como Tom Marvolo Riddle,1 renombrado como Tom Sorvolo Ryddle en España y algunas versiones de Latinoamérica) es un personaje de ficción y el antagonista principal de la serie de libros de Harry Potter escrita por la autora británica J.K. Rowling. Voldemort apareció por primera vez en Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal (1ª parte de la heptalogía), publicado en 1997. Es el último descendiente de Salazar Slytherin, uno de los fundadores del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Voldemort aparece en todos los libros (excepto en Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban), tanto en persona como en recuerdos. Voldemort también ha aparecido en todas las películas de la saga hasta la fecha, excepto en la tercera, al igual que en los libros. En la historia, Voldemort es el enemigo principal de Harry Potter, y finalmente es destruido por él, que de acuerdo a una profecía tiene el poder de vencerlo. La comunidad mágica lo teme tanto, que prefiere referirse a él como «Quien-Tú-Sabes», «El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado» o el «Innombrable». Incluso sus seguidores se refieren a él como «Señor Tenebroso», «Señor de las Tinieblas» o «Señor Oscuro», o directamente hacia el «Mi Lord», «Mi Señor», "Mi Amo" o "Maestro". Tom Marvolo Riddle (31 de diciembre de 1926 – 2 de mayo de 1998), posteriormente conocido como Lord Voldemort, fue el mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Siendo hijo del adinerado muggle Tom Riddle Sr. y la bruja Mérope Gaunt, nació con sangre mestiza, su madre murió poco después de dar a luz. Tom Riddle Sr. dejó a su esposa una vez que ella quedó encinta, habiéndose librado del conjuro de una poción de amor, la cual había sido la única causa de su relación. Su hijo, Tom Riddle, nació y fue criado en un orfanato muggle, aunque no tardó en ingresar al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería e incorporarse a la casa Slytherin. Tom Riddle fue durante su vida temprana considerado el alumno más talentoso que jamás hubiera asistido a Hogwarts. Para el colegio en general, él parecía ser un joven de muchos modales y educación; sin embargo, Riddle en realidad exhibía conductas de crueldad, sadismo, manipulación, psociopatía y megalomanía. Tras haber adquirido títulos de excelencia en cada prueba académica presentada, Riddle se marchó de Hogwarts y poco después intentó pedirle empleo alprofesor Dippet, quien se lo negó. Despues de eso trabajó en Borgin y Burkes y luego desapareció totalmente de la vista publica. Al haber adoptado las enseñanzas de las Artes Oscuras que descubrió en sus viajes, Tom Riddle, ahora conocido exclusivamente bajo el nombre de Lord Voldemort, organizó un ejército enorme compuesto de seguidores que reclutó tanto en su periodo de formación como después de éste, así como de muchas criaturas magicas con tenebrosos propósitos. Este ejército, conocido como los Mortífagos, dio inicio a una campaña sin precedentes de terror y violencia por toda Gran Bretaña. Este creciente conocimiento tenebroso, fue empleado por Voldemort para dividir su alma en ocho partes distintas, depositando siete en diversos objetos y conservando una, de este modo volviéndose prácticamente inmortal. Tras escuchar solo la mitad de una profecía referente a un solo ser que tendría el poder de destruirlo, Voldemort se aventuró a dar muerte al niño Harry Potter, de quien creía que la profecía hacía alusión. Después de asesinar a los padres del niño, James y Lily Potter, Voldemort apuntó su varita al joven Harry. Sin embargo, debido al sacrificio de amor de Lily Potter, la maldición de Voldemort fue desviada hacia él de regreso y como resultado su cuerpo fue destruido. Despojado de su poder, Voldemort huyó a un bosque desierto en Albania para esperar el día en que pudiera poseer un cuerpo y recuperar su poder. Tras trece años de esperar el día que ansiaba llegar, y con el uso de la sangre del mismo Potter, el Señor Tenebroso ascendió de nuevo. Aunque al principio permaneció oculto, Voldemort no tardó en revelarse, comenzando una sangrienta reconquista del mundo mágico. Después de dos años de guerra constante, Voldemort finalmente obtuvo el control del Ministerio de Magia, y gobernó casi sin enfrentar resistencia, salvo por algunos grupos opositores. A pesar de haber tomado el país, Voldemort seguía insatisfecho, ya que debía eliminar el peligro que la profecía significaba para él. Tras descubrir la ubicación de Potter, Voldemort se aventuró a definitivamente destruir al joven lanzando todas sus fuerzas en un asalto a Hogwarts. Al llegar al colegio, Voldemort se enfrentó una rebelión a gran escala compuesta de educadores y estudiantes, así como miembros de la Orden del Fénix y residentes de Hogsmeade. Conforme la batalla se intensificaba, los Mortífagos se vieron obligados a retirarse al Gran Comedor, lugar en el que Voldemort confrontó a Harry Potter en un duelo, y, como todos sus horrocruxes habían sido destruidos, Tom Marvolo Riddle fue finalmente muerto. El alma mutilada de Tom Riddle fue confinada en un limbo por toda la eternidad, sin poder moverse o regresar como fantasma. Vida y transformación en Lord Voldemort Antes de nacer Marvolo Gaunt, descendiente directo de Salazar Slytherin, tenía dos hijos, Morfin y Mérope ("una repugnante squib", como la describía su padre). Mérope estaba locamente enamorada del hijo de un terrateniente, Tom Riddle. Un día, su hermano Morfin la descubrió observando a Tom Riddle (ellos, al ser descendientes de Slytherin, odiaban a los muggles) y enfurecido hizo una maldición contra Tom Riddle. Cuando un miembro del Ministerio trató de llevárselo y él no aceptó, lo encerraron en Azkaban junto con su padre Marvolo (que había dañado a los que trataron de llevarse a Morfin). Así, Mérope se fue de la casa y demostrando un gran talento para las pociones, empezó a controlar a Tom Riddle por medio de una poción de amor, haciendo que él se fuera con ella. Se casaron y posteriormente Merope quedó embarazada. En ese momento dejó de darle la poción a su esposo creyendo que no la dejaría criar al bebé sola y en su desesperación creyó que estando embarazada y con el tiempo que llevaban juntos él se enamoraría de ella. Sin embargo, Tom Riddle abandonó a Mérope cuando supo lo que ella era. Meses después ella dio a luz en un orfanato muggle de Londres el 31 de diciembre de 1926. Justo después, ella murió. Estado físico En su adolescencia se describe a Tom Riddle como un joven muy apuesto, de cabello negro, tez blanca y ojos de color negro (aunque esta descripción no es mencionada en el libro). Él es alto (medía 1,80 m (5 pies 11 pulg) ) y bien parecido. Después de haber salido de Hogwarts, su apariencia empezó a cambiar hasta que drásticamente terminó convertido en lo que fue a partir del cuarto libro. Voldemort es descrito como un ser alto(1,96 m (6 pies 5 pulg)), calvo, pálido cual muerto viviente, con ojos rojos con pupilas verticales, en lugar de una nariz tiene dos orificios nasales como rendijas parecidos a los de una serpiente, dedos de la mano anormalmente largos, con una boca sin labios y una voz fría, aguda y susurrante. Se cree que tiene esa apariencia porque al haber dividido tanto su alma, ha dejado su humanidad atrás, aunque también es posible apreciar el cambio después de que atravesara por la pócima con la que volvió a la vida, en el cuarto libro de la saga. A menudo está acompañado por su compañera Nagini, una enorme boa de cuatro metros de largo y tan gruesa como el muslo de un hombre. Familia En los libros de Harry Potter, los Gaunt eran una familia descendiente de Salazar Slytherin. Éstos son antepasados de Tom Riddle (Lord Voldemort). Vivían en una casa vieja y sucia, semioculta entre los árboles que, desde el exterior, daba la apariencia de estar abandonada. La familia la componen Marvolo Gaunt y sus hijos, Morfin y Mérope. Mérope Gaunt Mérope era una mujer sucia y de ropa andrajosa. Tenía el cabello lacio y sin brillo, la cara pálida, feucha y de toscas facciones y era bizca. Era maltratada por su familia y, a pesar de ser bruja, no sacaba el máximo partido a sus poderes al estar sometida a sus padres. Mérope estaba enamorada de un muggle llamado Tom Ryddle, lo que hacía que su padre la despreciara aún más, ya que su familia era sangre limpia. Ella poseía un relicario de Salazar Slytherin, que más adelante sería utilizado por Voldemort como Horrocrux. Cuándo se llevaron a su padre y a su hermano a Azkaban, Mérope realizó un filtro del amor para hacérselo beber a Riddle. Así Tom Riddle se enamoró de ella y dejó a su compañera Cecilia para casarse. Tras pasar un año con él, Mérope dejó de darle el filtro del amor pensando que ya la querría, pero se equivocó. Tom Ryddle la dejó cuando ya estaba embarazada. Mérope falleció tras dar a luz a su hijo, Tom Sorvolo Ryddle (que más adelante se convertiría en Lord Voldemort), en el orfanato en el que éste pasó los once primeros años de su vida. Marvolo Gaunt Marvolo era un mago viejo y sucio. Era muy arrogante,orgulloso y vivía en la miseria. Lo único que poseía de valor era un anillo de Slytherin que tenía engarzada una piedra negra, que en realidad era "La Piedra de la Resurrección", una de Las Reliquias de la Muerte, se piensa que Marvolo Gaunt, no sabia que tenia esta Reliquia en su poder. Ésta piedra tenía grabado un dibujo que según decía Marvolo era el escudo de armas de los Peverell (Se cree que los Peverell inspiraron la leyenda de "Los 3 hermanos" en " Los cuentos de Beedle el bardo "), pero que, en realidad, tal como descubrirá Harry Potter en el séptimo libro, es el símbolo de las Reliquias de la Muerte. Marvolo Gaunt fue condenado por el Wizengamot a pasar seis meses en Azkaban por herir a varios empleados del ministerio. Cuando volvió a casa se encontró una nota de su hija contándole que se había marchado con Ryddle. Marvolo no tardó mucho en morir. Morfin Gaunt Morfin era un mago que, al igual que sus familiares era muy sucio. Tenía una densa mata de pelo, le faltaban varios dientes y sus ojos, pequeños y oscuros, bizqueaban. El Wizengamot lo condenó a ir a Azkaban, al igual que a su padre, pero éste tuvo que estar tres años allí por agredir a varios muggles, entre los que se encontraba Tom Ryddle señor. Cuando volvió a casa su hermana ya no estaba y su padre había muerto. Metas Voldemort, el heredero de Slytherin, desde siempre aspiraba a la inmortalidad, la dominación del mundo mágico y la limpieza de sangre (siendo él mestizo, ya que su padre era muggle), ya que él creía que sólo los magos y brujas de sangre pura deberían existir en el mundo mágico y dejar fuera de él a los muggles y a los "sangre sucia" (una persona que desciende de padres muggles y tiene poderes mágicos). Ese es su ideal, aun llevando sangre muggle en sus venas, pero encontró un obstáculo para sus fines y ése fue Harry Potter quien, siendo apenas un bebé, logró hacer de Voldemort un ser muy débil, arrebatándole sus poderes y desvaneciendo su cuerpo, reduciendo su existencia a algo sin apenas vida que no se podía valer de sí mismo. Para adoptar forma física se debía meter dentro del cuerpo de animales o de personas (como el profesor Quirrel). Gracias a la protección de su madre logró tal hazaña un bebé de tan solo un año de edad. Pero cuando se supo la noticia, todo el mundo mágico se alegró de los hechos sucedidos. Tal fue el terror que engendró entre los habitantes del mundo mágico que éstos evitaban pronunciar su nombre (Albus Dumbledore siempre intentó que lo llamaran por su nombre). Primera Guerra urante once años (desde 1969 hasta 1980) Voldemort dominó el mundo de los magos, sumiéndolo en la oscuridad y el terror y valiéndose de un grupo de magos subordinados (mortífagos) y de criaturas abominables como gigantes. En sus tiempos de gloria su señal era la Marca Tenebrosa. No obstante, Voldemort se enteró a través de una profecía de que un niño iba a representar un obstáculo para su rápido ascenso al poder; el niño que elige como representante de esta profecía resulta ser Harry Potter, aunque también pudo elegir a Neville Longbottom, ya que ambos cumplían con lo predicho (nacidos al concluir el séptimo mes y que sus padres hayan escapado de la muerte tres veces ante Voldemort, esto se predijo por Sybill Trelawney antes de ser profesora en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería). Derrota Decidido a eliminar la amenaza, el 31 de octubre Voldemort acude a la casa de los Potter, en el Valle de Godric, donde ellos estaban escondidos bajo un poderoso encantamiento (el encantamiento Fidelio), y mata a los padres de Harry, empezando por su padre, James, quien creyendo estar totalmente protegido se descuidó y olvidó su varita por lo cual Voldemort lo mata fácilmente, dejándolo tirado en el suelo, después va por el niño, pero la madre se interpone y pide a Voldemort que la mate a ella en vez de al niño; éste le dice a Lily que se aparte (por una petición de Severus Snape su "sirviente"), pero ella se niega y Voldemort la mata. Lo que desconocía Voldemort es que el sacrificio de su madre protegía a Harry con magia antigua. Por esa razón, cuando Voldemort lanza la maldición asesina, Avada Kedavra, ésta le rebota y queda así convertido en nada, en un ser que no tiene cuerpo físico y que no puede valerse por sí mismo, además de que gracias a esto Voldemort pierde una parte de su alma que se le transfiere a Harry. Con esto, aparte de concederle a Harry el don de hablar con las serpientes (lengua Parsel) y poseer una conexión directa con la mente de Voldemort (especialmente cuando siente un pensamiento intenso), Voldemort hizo de Harry por medio de la cicatriz el último horrocrux. Harry no se da cuenta de ello hasta que revisa los pensamientos de Severus Snape, en la cual Dumbledore le explica cómo llegó a ser el último Horrocrux. La Profecía La profecía que dio la profesora Trelawney es la siguiente: «El único con poder para derrotar al Señor tenebroso se acerca Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida...» Con esta profecía Voldemort supo que tenía que derrotar al niño que naciera a finales de julio; en la comunidad mágica, habían nacido Harry Potter y Neville Longbottom. Voldemort decidió asesinar a Harry Potter, pero no resultó; Harry Potter sigue vivo gracias a la bondad de su madre, quien murió en vez de Harry, Voldemort no contaba con ese tipo de poder: El amor. Voldemort pasó diez años (desde 1980 hasta 1990) escondido en distintos bosques, principalmente en el bosque de Albania. Durante este tiempo usó cuerpos de diferentes animales, especialmente serpientes. Allí conocerá al profesor Quirinus Quirrell, quien enseñaba Estudios Muggles en Hogwarts (en el año que Harry estudia primero, él cambia a Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras). Le consigue atraer a su bando y Quirrell se lo lleva a Hogwarts, donde Harry Potter empieza a estudiar. Voldemort en este momento vive como un parásito en el cuerpo del profesor Quirrell, específicamente en su nuca. Logra mantener esta unión bebiendo sangre de unicornio, que garantiza la «inmortalidad» a un alto costo mientras espera recuperar su cuerpo, y durante el primer año de Harry Potter en Hogwarts, intenta robar la piedra filosofal (bajo la custodia de Albus Dumbledore) con la intención de ganar forma corpórea otra vez. Harry logra detenerlo en su intento, con la ayuda de sus amigos Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. La Segunda Guerra Después de algún tiempo él había perdido todas las esperanzas de recuperar su cuerpo físico. Pero algo ocurrió, un servidor suyo, Peter Pettigrew (más conocido como Colagusano) apareció en busca de su amo. Es entonces cuando Voldemort recupera fuerzas y se ingenia un plan para recuperar su cuerpo. Pettigrew usa el veneno de Nagini y la sangre de unicornio para darle a su amo un cuerpo rudimentario; el cual le daba su característica apariencia aunque del tamaño de un bebé necesitando siempre la ayuda de Colagusano aunque sus poderes aun estaban débiles. Posteriormente utiliza un conjuro llamado Hueso (usa uno de su padre), Carne (de su sirviente Colagusano) y Sangre (de un enemigo). Utiliza la sangre de Harry, pensando que de esa forma al recuperar su cuerpo tendría también la protección de la madre de Harry), y sirviéndose de Harry Potter al finalizar el torneo de los tres magos. Harry, por medio de Barty Crouch hijo (que es un mortífago), quien por medio de la poción multijugos había tomado la imagen de Ojoloco Moody, es engañado para caer en manos de Voldemort. Harry y Voldemort se enfrentan en un duelo que termina gracias a un efecto de sus varitas mágicas llamado Priori Incantatem, que provoca que las dos varitas se conecten, haciendo que la varita de Voldemort comience a escupir los hechizos que había realizado y que la varita de Harry absorbiera parte de su poder, esto se debe a que ambas varitas son hermanas, en su interior tienen las plumas del mismo fénix. Durante el quinto libro, el Ministerio de Magia niega rotundamente el regreso de Voldemort y los únicos que saben de su regreso son Harry, Dumbledore, los amigos de Harry, La Orden del Fénix, el mismo Voldemort y los mortífagos. Tras un intento fallido de hacerse con el registro de la profecía de Harry que se guardaba en el Departamento de Misterios, tiene un enfrentamiento con Albus Dumbledore tras el que finalmente huye. Descubre la conexión que existe entre su mente y la de Harry, pero decide no seguir usándola en su provecho cuando descubre que sus intrusiones en la mente de Harry le causan un terrible daño debido a la proximidad al alma de Harry. En el sexto libro de la saga, se descubre que Lord Voldemort sobrevivió al encuentro con Harry Potter, cuando le rebotó su propia maldición, gracias a que había dividido su alma en siete fragmentos almacenados en unos objetos conocidos como Horrocruxes, que deben ser destruidos para que pueda morir totalmente. En el último Libro, la guerra continúa, Voldemort asesina a Ojoloco Moody y los demás mortifagos también matan a: Fred, Dobby, Lupin, Tonks, Colin Creevey y después, mediante el asesinato de Scrimgeour (ministro de magia) pone a un nuevo ministro títere, Pius Ticknesse, a quien controla mediante la maldición Imperius. Voldemort, en los últimos capítulos, busca la varita más poderosa que existe, la Varita de Saúco (una de las Reliquias de la Muerte), para así poder destruir a Harry Potter. Dicha varita, estaba en posesión de Albus Dumbledore, quien la había conseguido del mago Gellert Grindewald en un enfrentamiento que tuvieron en el año 1945. Así que profanando la tumba de Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort obtiene esta varita. Sin embargo, la varita no actuó como él esperaba, no incrementó sus poderes ni le dio las habilidades que él deseaba, por lo tanto decide asesinar a Severus Snape (ya que Voldemort lo consideraba el dueño legítimo de la varita dado que este asesino a Dumbledore) pero el dueño de la varita es Harry Potter, ya que Malfoy desarmó a Dumbledore, luego Harry desarmó a Malfoy (cuando fue acorralado en la mansión de los Malfoy), por lo tanto le pertenece a Harry. Voldemort intenta asesinar a Harry con la Varita de Saúco, siendo éste último su dueño legítimo; la varita se niega a atacar a su dueño (Harry), así que la maldición asesina que Voldemort lanza le rebota y éste muere, dado que antes todos los fragmentos de su alma ya habían sido destruidos. Pelicula En las películas, varios actores interpretaron a Lord Voldemort, pero al que más se refieren como actor del personaje es a Ralph Fiennes, quien lo protagonizó en los largometrajes Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego, Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix y Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte, aunque también es destacable la actuación de Christian Coulson en Harry Potter y la cámara secreta y por Frank Dillane en la versión adolescente y Hero Fiennes-Tiffin de niño en Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe; además de la voz Richard Bremmer en Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal. Su muerte en la versión fílmica fue alterada; en el libro su muerte fue presenciada en el gran comedor de Hogwarts, mientras que en la película fue en el patio principal del mismo, además que su cuerpo termina hecho pedazos después de que su propia maldición asesina le rebotara cuando intenta matar a Harry Potter. Anagrama El verdadero nombre de Lord Voldemort es "Tom Marvolo Riddle", pero por su odio hacia los muggles, a su padre y a ser un nombre más (como él mismo confesaba a Dumbledore, "Hay demasiados Toms"), se lo cambió. Reordenó las letras del mismo y de esa manera forma la frase "I am Lord Voldemort", que significa "Yo soy Lord Voldemort". Voldemort es una expresión francesa (el vuelo de la muerte) que se utiliza cuando una persona se ha escapado de morir. En los libros, el peor temor de Voldemort es la muerte, por eso es que trata de huir de ella por medio de horrocruxes. Al traducir los libros al español, para mantener el anagrama se le cambió el nombre por el de "Tom Sorvolo Ryddle", con cuyas letras se puede formar la frase "Soy Lord Voldemort". Sin embargo en algunas versiones para Latinoamérica se respetaron el nombre y la frase original en inglés, aclarando su significado entre paréntesis. Aún así las películas, han conservado su frase original <> Impacto Cultural Varias campañas han utilizado la figura de Voldemort para comparar su maldad con la influencia negativa de algunos políticos, medios de comunicación en general y grandes corporaciones. Algunos medios de comunicación y opositores del político neolaborista Peter Mandelson se han referido a él con el sobrenombre «Lord Voldemort» o «Lord Mandelson» por su influencia en el gobierno de Gordon Brown. El sitio web Wal-Mart Watch, un portal que denuncia los problemas de la cadena de supermercados Wal-Mart, creó una sección en la que parodia a la serie Harry Potter comparando a la cadena con Voldemort bajo el nombre de «Tenebroso Señor Waldemart» (The Dark Lord Waldemart). En la página puede leerse el siguiente texto descriptivo sobre el personaje: Lord WaldeMart tomó el alma que Sam Walton, fundador de Wal-Mart, le había infundido a la compañía de su familia y la hizo añicos, convirtiendo a Wal-Mart en un monstruo corporativo sin rostro que destruye las tiendas de mamá y papá, negándole a los elfos domésticos el acceso al Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas, asesinado involuntariamente a la gente del agua con la contaminación de sus lagos y ríos y discriminando entre magos mestizos, sangres sucia, gigantes, hombres lobos, centauros y cualquiera que no sea un mago de sangre pura. También existe una campaña llamada Stop Big Media («Detengan a los Grandes Medios de Comunicación») emprendida por la organización Harry Potter Alliance para luchar por la consolidación de los medios de comunicación y «por lo que Harry, la Orden del Fénix y Potterwatch no tuvieron: el derecho a una prensa libre». La campaña recibió apoyo de varias bandas de wizard rock que aportaron canciones para el álbum recopilatorio Rocking Out Against Voldemedia. Otra utilización del nombre del personaje en relación a la música se encuentra en el título del álbum Voldemort Can't Stop the Rock!, de la banda Harry and the Potters. Voldemort es un tema recurrente en las letras de las canciones de estas bandas, como se ve en las canciones del mencionado álbum «The Dark Lord Lament» y «Flesh, Blood, and Bone». El Señor Tenebroso también ha sido objeto de parodias varias. En la decimotercera temporada de Los Simpsons, el personaje Montgomery Burns –un multimillonario ruin y despiadado– aparece caracterizado como Lord Montymort. La referencia apareció en uno de los segmentos del episodio Treehouse of Horror XII, uno de los capítulos que la serie dedica a parodiar películas y series de ciencia ficción, fantasía o terror para la fecha de Halloween. Otras versiones bufas del personaje se encuentran en la serie Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy y en The Potter Puppet Pals. En el primer caso, la serie dedica varias entregas a parodiar la saga de J. K. Rowling presentando a Nigel Planter (Harry Pote, en la versión doblada para Latinoamérica) y a su enemigo Lord Moldybutt (o Lord Baldomero en el doblaje). Cada vez que alguien de la serie pronuncia el nombre del brujo ocurre alguna catástrofe, por lo general al propio Muldybutt. En uno de los episodios se revela que Muldybutt no intentaba asesinar a Nigel Planter (como Voldemort a Harry) sino que era el abogado de sus padres e intentaba contactar al muchacho para darle su herencia. The Potter Puppet Pals, una serie de sketches creados por Neil Cicierega. En uno de los episodios («Trouble at Hogwarts»), Voldemort es asesinado con una ametralladora; en otro («The Mysterious Ticking Noise») muestra como Voldemort asesina a Snape, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Dumbledore con una bomba. El episodio se hizo acreedor del premio a la Mejor comedia del año 2007 en YouTube. En 2011, después del estreno de Las Reliquias de la Muerte - II fue parodiado en múltiples videos en YouTube, tanto por sus gritos en la película como de la risa burlona que genera luego de haber creído matar a Harry Potter (la famosa frase: «Harry Potter is dead», y su risa: «heh heh heh»); se hicieron inclusive canciones con dichas interjecciones. La revista Time publicó una artículo de humor gráfico «Continuing the Magic» en la que Voldemort se asocia con Harry para triunfar en Broadway en una supuesta continuación llamada «Dark Lord of the Dance» (El Señor Tenebroso de la Danza). En 2012, para la ceremonia de inauguración de los Juegos Olímpicos en Londres, se alzo una enorme figura del personaje, mientras JK Rowling, leía un cuento para niños.